Ahí terminaba todo
by Gillette-x
Summary: Nunca te tendría de nuevo, no sería posible estar juntos, aquellos niños rubios e hiperactivos como su padre no existirían. Ahí terminaba todo. Un amor que no había existido, una ilusión que se había desvanecido en el viento. Oneshot SakuxNaruxHinaxSasu


**Ahí terminaba todo**

Ahí terminaba todo. Jamás imaginé lo mucho que me dolería ese momento, me lo planteé frente a mis ojos un millón de veces, en diferentes condiciones. ¿Por qué justo tu? ¿Cómo fue que te escurriste de mis manos así de pronto? Tan seguro estaba de que nunca te iba a perder que no me di cuenta del momento en el cual comenzaste a alejarte.

Como aquella noche bajo la lluvia en la cual me diste un beso. La guerra había pasado y yo solo buscaba una manera de relajarme ante las prioridades que pronto recibiría al convertirme en Hokage. Te vi como una manera de distracción, tan hermosa y dulce, sentada en la barra, tratando de hacer caso omiso de las insinuaciones del borracho de Kiba.

Salimos corriendo en medio del diluvio, riendo por quien sabe que tontería, cuando te sentí agarrarme del brazo y tu mirada clavarse fijamente en la mía, te acercaste a mi, roja como un tomate y sin pensar ni un momento me dejé llevar por tus labios.

Estabas tan mojada y temblorosa, me separé de ti inmediatamente y negué con la cabeza.

_ No._ susurré, mi respuesta te petrificó, me miraste con aquellos enormes ojos sin saber que era lo que pasaba._ No, ya me pasó lo mismo con Sakura._ y como si te hubieran herido desde lo mas profundo de tu corazón te pusiste a llorar, tus lágrimas mezclándose con la salada lluvia. Te apreté contra mi pecho para consolarte, te di un beso en la mejilla._ No me hagas esto, Hinata, somos amigos.

Ahí terminaba todo.

Nos volvimos a ver incontables veces después de eso, tu talante suave y tierno se rebajó por la vergüenza y sin poder evitarlo comenzaste a alejarte del mundo. Comenzaste a alejarte de mi. Y fue por razones que el corazón todavía no comprendía que te perseguí, que te busqué y te obligué a dirigirme la mirada de nuevo.

Era una tarde de primavera cerca de tu casa, te habías ido corriendo en cuanto me viste, te perseguí y te acorralé contra una pared de la acera. Miraste los cerezos con tus perdidos ojos grises.

_ Se que nunca podré compararme con ella, sé que nunca me verás con los mismos ojos... ella es una flor, yo no soy nada._ te abracé con fuerza, procurando mantenerme lo mas lejos de tu boca que podía para no sucumbir a la tentación de besarte de nuevo.

_ Tú eres la luna, brillas mucho mas alto en el cielo y tu luz nunca se apaga._ te dije._ Yo se que encontrarás a alguien que te haga sentirte hermosa como eres._ te aferraste a mi conteniendo tus sollozos._ Estamos bien.

Ahí terminaba todo.

Pensé que las cosas se habían arreglado con aquello. Te habías resignado y me pareció bien al principio. Solo después tu presencia comenzó a azotar mi mente como un fantasma. Cuando dejé de ver aquel brillo de enamoramiento en tus ojos, cuando me di cuenta de que te habías dado por vencida.

Algo frío me embargó los músculos, un sentimiento de vacío, de quererte conmigo y ya no tenerte entre mis brazos.

Me di cuenta de lo hermosa que eras, de como tu cabello brillaba bajo la luz del sol, de lo blanca que era tu piel y de lo suave que debía ser al contacto. De tus modales, de tus bellos sentimientos, de los profundos pozos de luz de tus ojos.

El verano que recomencé mi relación con Sakura sucedió lo que temía sin saberlo. Cuando los ojos de mi rival y amigo de siempre se clavaron en los tuyos con vehemencia.

_ Hinata y tu deben conocerse, como líderes de los dos clanes mas nobles de Konoha es justo que entablen una buena alianza._ lo dije con temor, no convencido de mis palabras, Sasuke era una gran amenaza para tu y yo. Sobre todo cuando vi aquella chispa en su mirada, aquella pasión que nunca había aparecido en sus ojos ante ninguna otra mujer. No sé que le impacto de ti, tal vez el hecho de que te pareces tanto a su madre. Pero no creo que él vea en ti lo que yo veo, no creo que en el momento en que sus ojos te devoraban haya visto el destello de tu hermosa alma.

Si hubiera podido impedir que aquel triste destino se cumpliera, pero tu y yo no éramos nada. Ya no más. Yo tenía una novia, yo era el Hokage. Yo era quien te había pedido que te alejaras de mi.

Y tan pronto como el invierno pasó, caíste rendida a los pies del Uchiha, tan pronto como el invierno pasó lo comenzaste a mirar de otra manera, tan pronto como el invierno pasó dejaste que cubriese tu cuerpo con sus posesivos brazos y que corrompiese tu pureza con su oscura pasión. Era humillante el verte a merced de un monstruo. O tal vez yo no quería ver la realidad, que te habías enamorado de otro hombre, que te había perdido y que nunca en la vida podría recuperarte de nuevo.

Ahí terminaba todo.

La noche que se oficializó mi compromiso con Sakura bebí hasta no poder más. Quería olvidarlo todo, quería entregarme a sus brazos y amarla como lo había hecho antes de que tu llegaras. Te vi pasar como una sombra blanca y sentarte junto a mi. Estabas alucinante, aquel vestido blanco que realzaba tus curvas angelicales. Te miré fijamente y debiste notar lo mal que estaba, porque me lo preguntaste con una sonrisa. Mi respuesta fue un quejido raro acompañado de un movimiento de manos para despreocuparte.

_ Felicitaciones.

_ ¿Por qué?_ pregunté sin mucho sentido.

_ Tu compromiso.

_ En verdad no tienes que fingir._ me miraste sin comprender.

_ No estoy fingiendo, en verdad estoy muy feliz por ti._ miraste fijamente a la barra._ Sakura ha sido el amor de tu vida desde pequeño, ¿Verdad? es increíble que hayan terminado comprometiéndose._ Eché la mirada hacia la pista de baile. Sakura estaba bailando con Sasuke. Se la veía contenta, mas no enamorada, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que hubiera seguido ilusionada con el Uchiha. Tal vez entonces él no se hubiera enamorado de ti.

_ Hinata, ¿Por qué lo amas?

_ Pues..._ comenzaste, pero te me quedaste mirando con una extraña expresión de melancolía y miedo. Me di cuenta en seguida de que aún sentías algo por mi y me incorporé como un resorte. Te agarré de la mano y la apreté con fuerza.

_ Hinata..._ me acerqué a ti y agarré tu rostro con mis manos. El hechizo se rompió y me apartaste con violencia.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ alejé mi mano de tu rostro en seguida dándome cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado.

_ No sé... solo... solo no quiero... no quiero cometer otro error._ me mirabas confundida y lo comprendía._ ¿Alguna vez imaginaste como hubiera sido lo nuestro si aquella noche te hubiera aceptado?_ mi pregunta te sorprendió sobremanera.

_ Pues... si... incontables veces...

_ ¿Qué pensabas que habría pasado?

_ Bueno... hubiéramos durado, éramos buena pareja..._ sonreíste ante los recuerdos de aquello que habías imaginado de adolescente._ Tal vez nos habríamos casado, tenido hijos... dos pequeños rubios e hiperactivos como su padre... nuestros hijos crecían, nosotros envejecíamos juntos... moríamos juntos... agarrados de la mano...

Sonreí profundamente al pensar en ello.

_ ¿Crees que hubiera funcionado?_ reíste.

_ Por supuesto...

_ Yo también._ de pronto caíste en la cuenta de lo que yo quería decir y te apartaste levemente.

_ Si, pero así no fue como pasó. Te estás casado, yo me casaré pronto. Y... ahí termina todo.

Bajé la mirada ante tu respuesta. Era cierto. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo ir?

_ Hinata... nadie podría llegar a amarte de la manera en la que yo lo haría... digo... nadie nunca... podría verte de la manera en la cual yo lo hago...

_ ¡Amor!_ la voz de Sakura me interrumpió y tu diste la vuelta para enfrentarte a tu actual novio._ ¡Yo sabía que ibas a terminar embriagándote en nuestra boda! ¡Eres irreparable!_ le dirigí una sonrisa fingida mientras te miraba de soslayo. Ni siquiera dirigiste tus ojos hacia mi, te cobijaste en el pecho de Sasuke.

_ ¿De qué estaban hablando ustedes dos?_ preguntó el Uchiha mirándome fijamente.

_ De lo feos que van a ser tus hijos para desgracia de Hinata, teme._ bromeé.

Nunca te tendría de nuevo, nunca sería posible estar juntos, aquellos niños rubios e hiperactivos como su padre no existirían. Ahí terminaba todo. Un amor que no había existido, una ilusión que se había desvanecido en el viento.

Ahí terminaba todo.


End file.
